There is nothing to gain from loosing
by Apollo Owens
Summary: Two unsuspecting girls meet. they find each other by the obvious and soon a friend ship blossums. This summary sucks so just go and read the damn thing. A HinataXTenten friendship [one shot]


**Notes: ****Hey there again! It's me your favorite author! Just kidding, but if I am awesome! Since I have a little time I decided to try my hand at a one shot! So please Review if you liked it or not, thats just how its done. Thanks!**

**There is nothing to gain from loosing**

Tenten sighed as she laid down her weapons. She was tired from running and had stopped to catch her breath and drink from her water bottle. Who she was running from she did not know. They had started a fight with her around her boss's turf and she didnt win. Now she was running for dear life, her pursuers not far behind.

Tenten knew she had to report but that fled her mind as she heard foot steps approaching. There where dumpsters near by and she hid behind them, hoping she would surprise her enemy if they came her way. She peeked from behind one and saw who she was not expecting. A girl was walking past with a worried expression on her face. She had shoulder length purple black hair with lilac eyes with no pupils and a baggy looking jacket. On her jacket was a familiar crest. She looked somewhat familiar but could not place the face.

Tenten sighed once again and rested her back against the dumpster, not minding how dirty it was there. She was used to dirty by now. When Tenten opened her eyes again she nearly jumped out of her skin. The girl from before was crouching in front of her with a confused expression shining in her eyes.

"W-what?" Tenten stuttered. She hated herself for sounding so weak but it came out that way before she could stop it. The familiar girl blushed and Tenten noticed how beautiful the girl was up close. A familiar beauty that belonged to a friend of hers.

"S-sorry," the girl stuttered. The girl was around Tenten's age, if not younger. "M-my cousin sent for me to find you." Now it was Tentens turn to be confused. "Oh! M-my n-name is H-h-hyuuga H-hinata." she stuttered. The name struck a cord.

Tenten recognized her now. This was Neji's younger cousin, the one he lived with since his dad died. Neji hated it there but only tolerated it because of his cousins. He didnt blame them for his fate, or so he called it. Neji used to always prattle on an on about fate and destiny, that was until our boss beat some sense into him the first day they met. Neji stopped acting the way he did and soon joined the boss's little gang.

"Tenten, but I'm pretty sure you know that already." Tenten smiled. Hinata blushed. "Mind helping a soul stand up?" Tenten asked. Hinata hesitantly put out her hand. Tenten grasped it and hauled herself up. Hinatas hand was soft but firm. Tenten started to shake it. "Nice to meet you Miss Hyuuga!" She smiled.

Hinata blushed even more. "P-please just c-call me H-hinata." she bowed. Tenten shook her head.

"Stand up. What dose that ass want now?" She asked.

"I dont know."

(Tentens pov)

I was walking beside the hyuuga girl for the first time since I had known who she was. The girl stayed away from Neji in the beginning, not liking the crowed he had hung out with at the time. Now she was at our meetings a few times a month, just to see how the boss is doing. operantly the boss had saved her when she was little and they had kept in touch.

I have found it strange how some people can be drawn to each other just by mere coincidence. I myself had met the boss through a fated accident.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking to my shop, the one I had been running since I was 7, and noticed a boy sitting outside it. He had blonde hair and impossibly pure blue eyes. His skin was tan and he had 3 whisker scars on each of his cheeks. _

_He was gazing at my shop with a grin._

"_Excuse me? Are you a customer?" I had called to him, I was 12 then. He turned towards me._

"_Whats it to you if I am?" He asked with narrowed eyes._

"_Plenty, since that store in front of you, that your staring at so intently, I just so happen to own." I shot at him. His eyes widened and then he smiled warmly._

"_I apologize. I am a customer. My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I want to purchase some items from your shop." His smile turned into a grin and his eyes closed. My eyes widened in shock at such a drastic change in attitude._

"_Tenten. Give me a minute to open." He nodded as I unlocked the door and shuffled in. He came in behind me and stood by the door until I was behind the counter._

_My shop was filled with all kinds of trinkets. Weapons, food, toys, armor, books, clothes, and even porn! Dont ask me how I got those! His eyes danced as he looked around the shop._

_The boy was my age and he was just my height, though he was well toned, and could easily be seen as attractive. That was if I were into guys. When I was younger I was raped by a man. Since then I cant even kiss another guy unless he were absolutely gay! I realize that not all guys are like that and I dont blame them, it just that being in a relationship and being touched by them was extremely uncomfortable._

_The blond boy known as Naruto had told me he was starting a gang and would need a suplies space just in case of emergencies. I said it was fine by me if he wanted to store his items here. He beamed at me and set some money on the counter. _

"_My rent for this month!" he grinned and proceeded to purchase a staff. I could only smile at him as he came up to the counter holding an armful of merchandise._

_**End flashback**_

We had entered the Hyuuga mansion and unfortunately her father, Hiashi, was standing there waiting for her.

"Hinata!" the man growled. He scowled at me and I felt rage run through me.

"Y-yes f-father?" she turned her gaze to the ground.

"Where have you been?! And you left without a guard! And you call yourself a Hyuuga!" He snapped at her. I to a step in front of her without realizing it. His eyes narrowed at me. "And I see you have taken a liking to this... _trash!"_ He stormed off after I flicked him the bird.

"Bastard!" I growled. When I turned back around Hinata was staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked her with a scowl.

"You stood up for m-me?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled. She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. It was unexpected because she was such a shy girl. "Thank you! N-no one has e-ever had the courage to stand up to my f-father." she mumbled into my chest.

I felt my face go hot. "It was nothing." I patted her on the back.

"Well this is unexpected." I heard someone say. It was Neji as I suspected when I turned my head behind me.

"Yo." I said to him casually.

"Tenten. How is your shop."

"Fine. Is boss here?"

"Yes. But he is rather... occupide at the moment. Gaara is teaching him... _things._" Neji made a face. "Hinata-chan. Would you be so kind as to go and fetch us some snacks?" He asked the shy girl. She reliced me and nodded, heading off another way. Neji lead me off to his room, a place that was as familiar to me as my shop. "Thank you for standing up for her. The only person that dose that for her are Boss, Gaara, and the others. And they dont count cause they are all guys." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"No biggie, glad I could help. It seems she needs a friend anyways. I dont have any girlfriends and it would be nice to hang out with one every once and awhile." I made a face to. "Hangin' with all you smelly guys makes me nauseaus sometimes."

"If you hate it so much then quit!" he stated and took a swing at me. I ducked and this slightly reminded me of the situation I was in not to long ago.

"Naw! I cant do that now. I'm having way to much fun!" I laughed. I heard a girl laugh along with me and slighly wondered how long she had been standing there. "Snacks!" I jumped her and grabbed the rolls out of her hand. She laughed again as I stuffed one into my mouth.

"Tenten?" I stopped what I was doing and nodded for her to continue. Neji sat on the bed with a smile on his face. "When I first showed up you said that it seemed I need a friend." I nodded even though it wasnt a question. "So dose that mean your willing to be my friend?" I noticed she wasnt stuttering anymore. I nodded once more and she flung her arms around me. "Thank you! I dont have anyone to talk to except Neji-niisan and he dosnt like talking about girl things!" she whined. It slighly reminded me of the boss.

I hugged her back. "Your welcome. Jeez, everyones thanking me today." I sighed. With that I wrapped my pinky finger around hers. "Though we just met, friends for ever?" I asked. Even though it was such a little kid thing she smiled up at me and nodded. Neji's eyes, I could feel them on me.

"Friends for ever." she mumbled and blushed.

**End**

**Yeah yeah I know. Its short but its my first one and its like almost mid night, AND I have a migrane and the ticking of the typing isnt helpind. Hey a tounge twister! ANYWAYS as I was saying before I so rudely interupted myself. I am tired as hell and need some rest. So yeah... good night to all and to all a good night!**


End file.
